The Rose Crystal and the Serpent
by Unicorn Fairie
Summary: A new girl arises, a young boy with no limits thristing for power and no one sees the truth that's right before their eyes. A new Dark Lord shall come, fed by blood and death, hate and love on his rise to the throne.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Rose "Weasley" watched on the train as her mother and father faded into specks, and then were gone. She felt lonely and a bit frightened, after all Ron, "her father", had said that if Rose didn't get into Gryffindor, than she would be a disgrace to her family. But she had a secret that no one knew. She was an animagi. Not just any animagi, but a born shape shifter, with the ability to transform into any animal. Rose preferred to spend that time as a snake; her secret hope was to become a Slytherin. **_

_**"Hello," came a quiet silky voice behind her, startling Rose out of her thoughts. She looked across the apartment and saw a boy about her age, with hair the palest of all possible golds, stormy grey eyes and pale skin. She blushed as she felt him looking her up and down. Rose did not look like a Weasley, her real name was Rose Crystal. She had actually been found in a rose bush carved out of crystal, hence the name. His eyes ran over her black hair, silvery violet eyes, and her delicate, fragile body. Mother had always called her a beauty, but then again, Hermione called James handsome. The boy smiled sweetly and said, "My name is Scorpius. What's yours?" Rose frowned, placing the boy, "Aren't you Draco Malfloy's son?" she asked. **_

_**The venom in her voice startled the boy. "Oh," he drawled, "You're one of the Weasley's aren't you? But you don't look like a Weasley. A Potter then?" His mocking tone made her flush, "No, for your information I am not a Weasley or a Potter! I was found as a child, they just take care of me." "And you like them?" he asked curiously.**_

_**Rose blushed deeper, "Well… uh… um…can you keep a secret?" She asked, suddenly wanted to tell him all about herself. Scorpius nodded eagerly. "Well, you see Ronald tries to make me sound like the family, saying how I have inherited "my mother's brains" and how I have to "follow the family tradition" of being in Gryffindor even though I want to be in Slyth- " the flood of words broke off, as Rose clapped a hand over her mouth, realizing what she had just said. Scorpius's eyes were alight with strange, fascinated hunger but seeing the defiance and longing warring in her eyes, he knew no more could be found from her; unless he did something that tipped the scale. Scorpius walked over and hugged her gently, Rose flinched in surprise and then buried her face into his shoulder. "I'm just so confused," she murmured into his shoulder. "It must be hard on you," he said sympathetically, "Why don't you tell me all about yourself." Rose only hesitated for a minute, then poured out all her secrets to him, not seeing his face change and devour all her darkest thoughts. Ginny Weasley had never told her about Tom Riddle's diary.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Rose woke up bleary eyed, "Scorpuis?" she murmured, her clutching fingers found a smooth piece of paper. She brought the piece of paper in front of her eyes and waiting for her eyes to focus. **_

_**Dear Rose,**_

_**Sorry for leaving without telling you. I'm meeting some new people. You should go meet some new people too! If you don't want too, you can wait here in the apartment. **_

_**Hope you get in Slytherin! **_

_**Scorpuis Malfloy**_

_**Rose felt a rush of disappointment then felt angry that she felt disappointed. Why should she care where Scorpuis was? Why should Scorpuis care about her? She rubbed her eyes and got up, stretching luxuriously. She stumbled up from the bench and knocked on the door to the next apartment, "Come in!" came a clear male voice. She walked into the apartment and found a boy with golden skin and chocolaty eyes surrounded in chocolate and jellybeans and all sorts of goodies from the cart. "Hello," he said cheerfully, then his eyes widened and he looked at her appreciatively. After a few moments of staring, he blushed and averted his eyes. "Um..." he said, clearing his throat, "you want something? I can't finish all of this." "No, thanks" she muttered, blushing harder than he was. "No, seriously," he said, grabbing Rose's arm and pulling her down beside him. He shoved some Chocolate Frogs into her hands and picked up a caldron cake for himself. Rose relaxed and took a bite, the frogs were delicious! "Here, you want the cards?" she asked, "I don't collect them." "Sure," he said and took them. Then she heard a familiar yet strangely cruel laugh coming from the apartment to the left of them, not her apartment. "Wait," she said standing up and pressing the Chocolate Frogs back into his hands. And then she looked through the peek hole to the other apartment. It was Scorpuis**._


End file.
